Yes Yuri, I'll Stay
by Lady White
Summary: Yuri will do anything to hide his being sick from Estelle, even if it means getting sicker. What will Estelle do when she fines out what Yuri has been hiding? (Super Fulffy!) YurixEstelle


Yuri woke in a bed at the Inn he and his friends picked to stay at last night. He was pissed, his head felt hot and his chest had a light pain. It only meant one thing, Yuri was sick. It most likely happened when he dove into that stream yesterday to save Karol. He knew right after that he should have dryed off but they were in hurry to get to an Inn before night-fall. So Yuri made Estelle stop fussing over him and let the wind dry him off. He was really regretting that now.  
Yuri jumped when he heard a knock as his door.

"Yuri? Are you awake? You were going to miss breakfast so I brought you some food." Estelle's light voice filled the room.

Yuri cursed under his breath, Estelle would freak if she saw him like this. He had to think of a way out of this.  
"Not hungary." He calls though the door.

Yuri mentally kicked himself for talking. His voice sounded hoarse and thick.  
"Yuri? Are you feeling alright?" Cruse womens intuition. Why did Estelle have to be so over protective!

"Yeah, I'm fine." He calls again, jumping out of bed and tripping onto the floor.

"Yuri! What was that, are you alright!" Estelle yelled panicked.

Yuri's dark hair was in his face and he was slumped on the floor.  
"Nothing, just tripped." He says, clearing his voice.

Estelle was going from foot to foot she was so worried. Since when did Yuri do things like trip? Also even if he did, the young swordsmen would never tell her he did! something was clearly wrong with Yuri but she couldn't just walk into his room without his permission.

"Y-You tripped! I could take a look if you want." The pink haired girl says setting down the tray of food by the door.

Yuri's heart spead up, he was doomed! Now she was sure something was wrong! "No really, every...every.." Yuri fell to the floor again, this time with a loud thud. Estelle's blue eyes went wide and she flung the door open.  
"Yuri!" She yells, coming to his side.  
Yuri was shirtless with sweat on his face and neck. His cheeks were burning red and his bangs stuck to his forehead. She pressed her hand to Yuri's forehead, a light a light blush going to her face.  
The princess had never seen Yuri without his shirt on and it flustered her. Yuri had a high fever and his breathing was irregular.

"Yuri...your sick." Estelle says pulling Yuri's head onto her lap.  
Yuri's dark eyes opened to look at Estelle's worried eyes.

"Damn it...I didnt want you to see me this way."Yuri curses.  
Estelle's eyes became lovingly worm and she put her hands together and used her healing arts on him. This brat his fever down but he was still sick.

"Yuri, why didn't you tell me you were ill?" She asks, pushing his bangs back.

Yuri's cheek burned and he looked to the other side.  
"Because you would freak out, just like you're doing now." He says.

Estelle smiles and shakes her head.  
"I told you to dry off." She says.

"Shut up."

"This is what Flynn means when he says your careless. Your not invincible Yuri." She giggles lightly.

"Flynn this and Flynn that, man when I see that guy I'm going to punch him." Yuri says.

Estelle's face turns to one of horor.  
"Yuri!" She exclaims.

"just kidding."

She relaxed and then helped Yuri to his bed, but she with only a little difficulty.  
"Thanks." He says .

Yuri looked like a pouting child to Estelle, she wanted to hug him really bad, but she knew she never would.  
"Yuri, you really should be more careful. Your to get hurt if you're not." She says, opening the bed side table drawer, and pulling out hair tie.  
Yuri looked at Estelle with wide eyes. Estelle pulled Yuri's hair back and put it into a soft pony tail.

"Estelle?" Blue eyes met black ones and Estelle started fidgeting.

"I thought you might be hot! S-So I pulled your hair back!" She stuttered.

Yuri looked away with a smile.  
"N-No it's fine. Just startled me." Yuri says and then starts coughing horribly.

"Oh Yuri, you sound horrible." Estelle says rubbing his back.

Estelle's cool fingers felt amazing on his burning skin. His muscles contracted as he coughed and coughed.  
"I'll go get you some water!" Estelle says, going over to the sink in Yuri's room and filling a glass with water.

Yuri gulped it down like a dying fish. Estelle sat on the side of his bed and propped him up on his pillows.  
"I dont think we'll be able to travel with you this sick." Estelle says, pulling his blankets up.

Yuri, being taken over by fever by this point coughed and mumbled.  
"I'll be fine...we cant just sit around here..." He says.

Estelle shook her head.  
"Flynn was right, you are reckless." She mumbles.

"Stupid Flynn..." Yuri says, closing his eyes.

"Oh Yuri." She says.

There was a knock on the door and Raven came in.  
"Hay Yuri the kids sick from falling in that stream yesterday, looks like we'll be stayin here." He says, eyes landing on the two.

"Raven? Karol's sick too?!" Says Estelle standing up.

"Y-Yeah as sick as a wet Pup but Yuri ain't looking too good neither." He says scratching his head.

"I have to help Karol!" Estelle says barely even hearing Raven's words.

Estelle started to walk away from the bed but a hand caught hers. Estelle's eyes went wide and she looked down at Yuri.  
"Dont...go." He mumbles with half lidded eyes.

Raven and Estelle faces went up in flames.  
"Well, looks like lover boy doesnt want ya to go anywhere." Raven teases.

Estelle looked at Yuri's face. He looked like a child in need of his mother. Estelle's heart spead up, she didn't know anything about Yuri's past or what his home life had been like.

"Raven, will you tell Judith what's going on and have her look after Karol." Estelle says with her bangs in her eyes.

Raven stands there blinking for a moment.  
"Sure thing little lady." He says leaving the room.

Yuri smiled at Estelle and then let his head fall back on the pillow.  
"Your going to stay?" He asks.

"Yes Yuri, I'll stay." She says, putting a hand on his cheek.

* * *

**(A/N) Man...so many people hate Yuri and Flynn together. lol I dont see it myself but I dont think it's all that bad. Although so many people were nice and kind about my last story Sleep Well Estelle I just had to do another YurixEstelle. I will do even more if you people would like! I'm evening think about doing one thats more then one chapter. lease tell me what you think of my story!**


End file.
